


Five Times Barry Saw Iris Naked [PODFIC]

by bessyboo



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: #InformalTwitterPodficExchange, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Five Times, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo
Summary: The clue is in the title.The next time there is no blood or screaming, there's no faulty motel bathroom door, and it's not an accident, all of which are good things.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Five Times Barry Saw Iris Naked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505128) by [gnimmish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnimmish/pseuds/gnimmish). 



> Runs 13:14. Cover art & podbook compiled by me. Edited by RsCreighton.

**MP3 [12.3MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/MP3s/Five%20Times%20Barry%20Saw%20Iris%20Naked.mp3) (right-click/save as)  
**Audiobook (M4B) [12.2MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/Podbooks/Five%20Times%20Barry%20Saw%20Iris%20Naked.m4b) (right-click/save as)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for dapatty, who has done a TON of work for #ITPE over the years, from created Archive pages to cover and podbooks. Thank you so much for all you do, Patty, I hope you like it!


End file.
